


Embers of a Frozen Heart

by Hawkflight



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Hans Has Fire Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the 13th son. Always overlooked, always a last resort, for the people's safety. But he was the only one available when the Queen of Arendelle's Coronation came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally watched Frozen and this came out of it.

He could hear soft murmuring from beyond the door when he approached the light wood. "Are you sure about this? He hasn't been out of the Southern Isles before, and for a good reason," his father way saying.

"We can't go right now when our people still need us. It was your idea to let Ivan and Garole go see the world. He is our only option left, and available. If we send a diplomat of all things to the Coronation it will look like we don't care about our allies. Not to mention the implication that we can't uphold to simple courtesies. Everyone else is away-"

He decided he had listened to the two of them long enough. With a sigh he grabbed the metal handle, always metal ever since he could grab onto them. His parents had changed that little detail of the castle when his powers showed. He pushed it open, stepping into the large throne room. "Father. Mother," he spoke softly, inclining his head to each in turn.

"Hans." His mother turned swiftly to face him. "It is our wish that you go to Arendelle for the Coronation of their Queen, presently Princess Elsa to represent the Southern Isles."

"Of course, mother," he replied, dipping his head lower than before. He had never once dared to wish that they would let him off the Isles after all this time. Hans was close to grinning when his father spoke.

"Do not forget your manners and be on your best behavior." From the look in his father's eyes he wasn't just talking about proper etiquette. "The ship leaves in an hour. Be ready before then."

"I will," he assured his father before standing back up and leaving through the open door, closing it behind him.

Hans made his way back to his room, pulling hard to open the heavy metal door and step inside. The crackle of flames from the hearth greeted him and he grinned. He would finally be leaving here. Actually going out to see the world! Sure, the Isles were beautiful but out of all his brothers he hadn't left his homeland once. All of his brothers must have left more than a handful of times for one reason or another. And now he would as well.

Though after this Coronation he would have to come back... That thought made him frown. He didn't particularly want to come back here, where even some of the servants forgot he was here and he was a Prince. Not some commoner. Even though he was royalty he hadn't ever really felt like it. Not in the castle anyways.

The townspeople would do their traditional bows and curtsies, call him sir and Prince Hans, and then they went on with their daily life. He was the youngest, the thirteenth son, and they knew that. They would respect him like any other royalty but they knew his brothers better, respected them more. That's all there was to it.

Perhaps there was a way to stay in Arendelle and not have to come back. He pondered over it as he packed fancy suits, ties, boots, and other formal wear. His gaze would drift to the clock countless times as he worked, wishing the little hands would move faster. The trip would take at least a day and a half. It should give him plenty of time to think of something.

When the clock hit the the forty five minute mark he was on his feet with a bag in each hand walking out the door with a permanent smile on his face.

He stopped at the stables, setting the bags down as he walked inside, breathing in the scent of hay, worn leather, and wood. "Sitron," he called, a loud whine coming from one of the stalls and with a chuckle he went over to see the fjord horse, creamy fur covering it's body that turned black on the nose and the top of his white mane and the bottom of the horse's white tail. "Hey, boy. We're going to Arendelle today."

Hans unlocked the stall door, grabbing the bridle from the wall and fitting it onto the horse. He took hold of the reins leading the horse out from the stall and over to the saddles along the wall at the front of the stables. It took a few extra minutes as Sitron seemed to sense his own excitement at leaving, which just fueled the animal with energy as it clopped in a circle, throwing it's head from side to side. Eventually Sitron calmed down and stood still long enough for him to get the saddle on.

He chuckled, patting his friend's side before fetching a short rope to tie the seperate ends around the bags before throwing them over the horse's back and a moment later sat into the saddle, grabbing the reins again and making sure the horse walked rather than ran to the ship.

"Prince Hans." A ship-hand at the stern stopped, calling to him, waving a hand toward the vessel.

Hans dug his heels into Sitron's side, urging the horse into a trot up the flat piece of wood and onto the ship. He slipped from the side a moment later, boots connecting with the wood of the boat. Hans kept hold of the bridle as he walked towards the stern, handing off the reins to another ship-hand before starting up the steps of the ship. "Are we ready to set sail?"

The ship-hand nodded. "The Captian will be out of his cabin in a few minutes and we will make for the port of Arendelle. He mentioned you haven't been on a ship before."

"I haven't." It was unlikely that a ship-hand would equate a small boat to this large vessel. The one wood craft he had been on before.

"You might experience some sea sickness, and it's a good idea to stay away from the sides of the ship until you get the hang of walking on it after we set sail. The waves can make it unsteady and I doubt your mother or father would treat us kindly if you were to fall over."

Hans laughed. "Don't worry about that. My balance isn't terrible."

"Then would you like to go to your room below?" The ship-hand asked.

"No. Not yet. I would like to see the ocean."

"It is a rather big puddle."

Hans grinned at the ship-hand before bidding him goodbye and walking back down the steps. There was one good thing about being the youngest, the people that would interact with him usually didn't interject his royal status into every sentence.

He walked along the deck as the ship's crew ran about, opening the last few sails, pulling the anchor up before one went and got the Captain. Hans went to keep the man company as he steered the ship away from the harbor, talking about the lands the man had seen and listening to the tales of exotic rainforests, massive desserts, and finally Arendelle. A mountainous region that was green during the summer and covered in ice in the winter. Both the seasons were distinct and sounded wonderful. The way the Captain painted the details of the land in his mind was like a fantasy storybook. He could hardly wait to actually see the kingdom and experience it all himself.

Hans would ask for more stories and the Captain eagerly indulged him, sometimes shouting orders to the ship-men below continuing on. The more he heard, the more he wanted to stay there instead of heading back on the ship. He didn't tell the Captain this in case he sent word back of his intents to his parents. They couldn't exactly call him back but they could demand he returned right after the Coronation instead of staying behind a few days. Which he fully intended to do.

It was night when he retreated to his room below the deck, sitting on his bed and staring up at the ceiling, just listening to the rolls of the waves that rolled into the ship, full from the meal he had shared a few minutes earlier with the crew.

If he was to stay away in Arendelle and not leave in the Southern Isles there was only one thing he could really do. He had come to the conclusion an hour before. Hans would have to marry one of the sisters. It was a permanent solution and once that was done there would be nothing stopping him from seeing other lands as well. His parents wouldn't have a say in his life anymore if he didn't live with them. A few of his older brothers had married into separate kingdoms. His parents were currently looking for a suitable match for his seventh brother when he inevitably took the southern Isles throne considering the others had gone to different kingdoms or had other duties they were pursuing.

Yes, that would be the solution to his problem. It was perfect.

He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hans was shifting along the bed, tossing and turning with the waves. He could swear he could hear his name being called somewhere beyond the dark corners of his mind. The waves of unconsciousness were insistent though.

"Hans." A hand on his shoulder, rocking him further. "Prince Hans?"

His eyes burst open, for an instant only seeing orange and red sparks in the air when a loud gasp made him focus on where he was again. The same ship-hand from the day before was staring at him now, taking a few steps back, hands an angry red.

Hans was sitting up in the next moment, moving forward to grasp the man's burned hands. Even as the ship-hand tried to pull away he closed his eyes, focusing just on the warm hands in his own, forcing his heart back to a steady pace as he drew the heat away from the man's skin. As he drew the heat back in to himself. His hands dropped back to his sides when he was done and he opened his eyes to look over the damage he must have done in his sleep.

The skin wasn't quite as red as before. He had stopped the burn from being too bad, and most of the pain from the heat would have gone away as well. "I'm sorry. If you wrap some wet cloth around the worst portion gloves shouldn't bother you."

"The... the Captain asked that I woke you up. We will be at the harbor in less than half an hour."

Hans frowned, looking away from the ship-hand. He couldn't stand the way the man's voice suddenly shook. This was why his parents didn't let him go anywhere. In case more people found out about his powers. Especially one that was so destructive. "Tell him I'll be ready. Please, take care of your hands first." When he heard the door close behind the ship-hand he muttered another, "Sorry."

With a sigh he got up, changing into his formal wear and combing his hair just enough to get the knots out. When he was ready he hurried up the steps, not wanting to be late. He tugged his gloves on just before he stepped onto the deck, moving over to the stern where the Captain was turning the wheel slowly.

Hans stopped halfway up the steps though, turning to gaze at Arendelle. The wood houses and structures just above the water, right up against the fjord. It was as green as the Captain had said the day before. Tall pines reaching up beyond the village, and... the castle.

His eyes landed on the magnificent stone structure and the walls that surrounded it. If all went according to plan that would be his new home.

"Enjoying the view, my Prince?"

"Yes," he said immediately, turning to face the Captain a second later. "How long will you be docked for?" He should have some idea of exactly how much time he had to make this place his new home.

"We will be here for the Coronation and a a few days after as well." The Captain let go of the wheel then and Hans could hear the anchor being dropped in the water below with a splash. Boots hitting a wood surface that wasn't the ship, shouts from ship-hands as they docked the ship in the harbor. "Will you be staying at the ship or an inn for time being?"

Hans paused. "An inn," he replied. After accidentally burning one of the man's crew this morning he didn't want a repeat happening again. He hurried back down to the deck when he saw the crew had drawn up a wood plank from the ship to the pier. "Sitron?" When a neigh answered him he followed it to his horse, seeing Sitron was already ready to go he hopped up into the saddle. He could come back and get his bags later.

Taking hold of the reins he directed Sitron through the crew and off the ship to wander the harbor, staring at the city as he went. He wasn't paying attention where Sitron was going until he heard an, "Ooh!" Hans turned quickly to see a lady with her foot stuck in a bucket, stumbling backward into a boat that was soon dangling over the edge of the pier. "Whoa!" The lady cried out again when Sitron's hoof landed in the boat, causing it to become parallel with the water. "Hey!"

He was still staring from upon Sitron's back when the girl addressed him, peeling off seaweed that had landed on her face. "I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" If she was that would be two people he had hurt in total today. Too many more instances like this and he was surely to beat his low record. He wanted to punch himself for his carelessness.

"Hey." The girl was suddenly smiling so he took that as a good sign. "I-No, no, I'm okay," she said throwing the seaweed back into the water as she sat up in the boat.

"Are you sure?" he asked, slipping off from his horse, to walk into the boat she had fallen into.

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going." Well, that made two of them. "But, I'm great actually."

"Thank goodness." He extended a hand to her. She had striking green eyes, light brown hair that glowed. She was as bright and colorful as the country around her. Just breathtaking. Or maybe he just thought that because he didn't usually get the chance to meet foreign people and now he was in a foreign land... How bizarre. He couldn't help the smile that soon stretched across his face. "Oh, uh." He helped her to her feet before dropping her hand so he could give a formal bow. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

The lady returned his greeting with a small curtsey in a lavish green dress. "Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Princess?" His eyes widened. And he had struck her with his horse, though by accident. What a way to introduce himself! "My lady." He dropped to his knees quickly in a deep bow, preparing to ask for her deepest apologies. Then the boat dipped forward. He took a few quick steps toward Anna to catch her before she could fall backwards. Close one.

"Hi. Again."

The seconds the words had slipped out of her mouth in a joking manner the boat straightened once more and he found himself on his back, her on top of him. "Oh, boy!" A small laugh escaped him.

"This is awkward." Anna was slowing backing up as she spoke, "Not 'You're awkward,' but just because we're..." He gripped her hand as they both were more sitting in the boat now. "I'm awkward, you're gorgeous." He glanced down, his smile spreading for a moment. "Wait, what?"

He had to suppress the laugh that wanted to escape his lips. "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the princess of Arendelle with my horse," he said as he helped her back to her feet for the second time now." He straightened his clothes. "And for every moment after."

"No! No, no. It's fine. I'm not that princess. I mean, if you had hit my sister Elsa, it would be yeesh!" Anna was moving off the boat as she spoke and he watched transfixed. "Because, you know..." Anna stopped short from stepping off the boat, stroking the underside of Sitron's chin, causing the horse to neigh. "Hello. But," she stepped off the boat, facing him again. "Lucky you, it's just me."

He laughed lightly. This girl was something else. "'Just' you?"

Anna smiled and he couldn't help but smile back. The bells sounded from the castle and her eyes widened. "The bells. The coronation. I-" She had walked into the metal railing and quickly stepped aside, continuing her walk backwards. "I better go. I have to go... I better go. Bye!" Anna waved and just like that she was off, running towards the castle.

He raised his own hand as well in farewell, staring at Sitron a moment later as his hoof has raised from the boat. "Oh, no." He got the words out just before he landed in the water with a splash, the boat floating above him. He kicked up, gripping the sides of the row boat and pushing it up so he could watch her running along the stone.

It occurred to him a moment after that he needed to be there as well and he pushed the boat up and onto its belly. He swam back to the pier, tugging the boat after him. Once Hans was up on the wood boards again he hauled the boat up beside him, looking out over the ocean as he let the heat escape from beneath his skin careful not to let the clothes catch fire as they dried.

With his suit no longer sticking to his skin he sat up, walking up the steps to get Sitron and leave him at the stables before moving to the cathedral and finding his seat. It wasn't quite eventful as he was expecting, what with one of his neighbors snoring on his shoulder. He watched Anna and her sister, Elsa enter to stand near the front of the room.

When Anna peaked over her shoulder he raised his hand to give a small wave, hoping he hadn't made too much of a fool of himself down at the harbor. She just smiled and gave a little wave back though and he almost sighed in relief. Good, he wasn't blowing his chances then.

His gaze moved back to her sister who was dressed in blue, a deep violet cape over her shoulders, light blonde hair and he was sure he had seen that her eyes were blue. She looked to be the exact opposite of Anna as the priest set the crown into her hair and she was standing straight.

The priest had gotten the scepter and orb from the table, facing the soon to be Queen now with the items on a decorative green pillow. When she went to take him he saw the priest mutter something before Elsa took off the long blue gloves she wore. Though... it appeared her hands were shaking when she went to take the two items.

It slipped his mind when she turned around to face them, scepter and orb in hand with the priest speaking in an older language probably for ceremony purposes. He stood up with everyone else in the room as the priest announced her new title, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

His ears were filled with the sound of clapping, of his own clapping as she was now Queen. He could hear the villagers outside shouting, "Queen Elsa!"


End file.
